


Our Own War.

by LunaYunHako



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYunHako/pseuds/LunaYunHako
Summary: (Before I start I'm pretty new to stuff like this so yeah take it easy on me please but criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading this crap if you do. I'm thinking of doing 6 or 7 chapters of different characters that are slightly mentioned here so I don't know.)From the perspective of Mori and how she became to be what she is now as she stands in the middle of a war.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Life and Death.

Our new beginning…

A bright blue beautify sky with a raying sun blasting down on the dry desert wasteland. Standing on top of a rocky hill they stared down at the thousands upon thousands of people who stood in their way. A small cloud slowly went over the sun giving them a break from burning alive. She took a breath and remembered why she was there, she remembered everything that they took from her, she remembered every single thing that happened during those 20 years. Clicking her tongue, a sudden anger took over her, but it wasn’t her job to let her emotions take over. Her only job was to collect and that was it. Just to collect.

“So are you ready Callio-.” Her voice was stopped at a blade of a scythe when it reached her chin.

“I don’t remember me saying you can call me by that name,” She looked down at the girl who was crouched down. Even though she had scythe ready to pierce her, her face was painted with a smile, “Haachama.”

Putting her hand up she put a single figure on the blade and slowly pushed it away from her chin, “Yeah, yeah sorry, sorry I meant Mori but that’s part of your name…why only have half of it?”  
“Because Calliope died when I became this. Now it’s only Mori.” She retracted her scythe back to her side.

“Stop bothering her Haachama we have a job to do.” Another voice from Mori’s side.

“That’s ironic coming from you necromancer.”

“I have a name you know it’s Rushia. I won’t get in your way I’ve only brought back a couple souls in the past before. This time I don’t intend to.”

A Rapid of footsteps came suddenly from all sides, the six where soon surrounded as now there was probably nine hundred thousand soldiers ready for battle. The cloud went away reveling the six standing on each side.

“Are you ready reaper?”

“What do you mean I’m only here to collect what you all leave behind.” Mori turned her head to the side.

“We made a deal you know; you should live up too it.”

“Tch… fine,” Mori scratched the side of her head, “how many do I take Kurokami?”

“There’s around nine hundred thousand of them and there is six of us, so each of us will take fifteen hundred of them each,” Kurokami pointed to Mori’s side, “so we don’t get caught with each other’s attacks we’ll take them one at a time.”

“You know they can just gang up on us when we go down there one at a time.” A girl with horns and two swords behind her spoke. Mori knew little of her by the stories that has been told.

Kuro gave a sigh and turned to the person behind her, “Lamy if you may.”

“I know.”

Lamy put her hands in the air, the ground started to tremble and roar, then suddenly on each side a gigantic wall of clear ice separated the army. Taking a breath an icy mist came from the corners of her mouth making Mori have a chill down her neck.

“Dose that solve your question Ayame?”

“I suppose.”

“Before we start, I have a question for Kanata,” Mori pointed at her scythe at the girl behind her, “what happened to you? Why is an angle doing here on a place where thousands are about to be slaughtered? Better yet on participating on it and not stopping it?”

The short girl turned around, almost everything about her was changed, her old blue eyes were now a blood red. Those pure snow-white wings were stained with an ink black, sliver turned into black on her hair as a small red highlight ran down. The star halo around her head was now covered in darkness, even though she still wore the clothes that was given it turned into a black and red. A single wing expanded to Mori’s neck, looking down at the wings it almost seemed like a razor blade on each and every feather.

“I have my reasons grim reaper just like you do.” The two simultaneously put down their weapons when Kuro gave a piercing glare at each of them.

“Enough playing. Mori it’s your time.”

Without another word she jumped down heading to the ground. Right before her feet touched the ground a sudden flare of blue sparks came beneath her, making it act as a brake to slowly bring her down to the floor. Mori could feel the fear of every solider that was in front of her as she slowly walked towards them, swinging her scythe.

A single soldier in golden armor went up in front of the entire army and started to shout, “Listen up men! The person no! The monster in front of us is defying us and challenging our Kingdom! And its our job to stop them you understand!”

“YES SIR!”

“Everything we do is for our Families!” As soon as he said that the entire army started to chant along, “Everything we do is for our people! And EVERYTHING WE DO IS FOR OUR-!”

“For your broken kingdom…”

The entire army stopped chanting in an instant as their eyes darken and fear took over. He turned his head to see Mori’s hand spark in blue, a sudden igniting of an azure flames blasted over the commander engulfing him. It only lasted for a second making the flames disappear as soon as it vanished the golden armor that he wore melted turning to a golden liquid. His body was turned to charcoal almost making him almost unrecognizable from a human body. Not waiting for another second, she dashed to the crowd and swung her scythe slicing through the soldiers. Their screams and howls filled the air as blood splashed and scraping pieces of armor clashed with the howls.

“It looks like she’s having fun! I want to go now!” Haachama started to stretch as she complained to Kuro.

“You’ll get your time. Just be patient.”

Easily dodging each swing of the swords, they showed off, Mori was never touched once, breaking one of the soldiers weapons she placed her hand on his chest of armor, having her blue flames carve a hole through him reaching to the ones behind him burning them to ashes. Brushing his burning corpse away she slowly walked towards the rest as they came in like a lab to a slaughter. Only swinging her scythe in circles around her making every person that came into her way turning them into mincemeat. Stopping the circles, she grabbed her scythe and pierced one soldier’s stomach and slightly raised it in the air.

“m-monster…” Was his last words before fading away.

That’s right…when was the first time that became my name…when I lost everything. 

A soft feeling was beneath her it was almost like a bed. The sun rayed down on her skin as a cool breeze challenged the sun’s heat. The feeling of the bright soft grass was the feeling of the bed it was calming.

“Cali! Cali!!” A familiar voice echoed in the sky.

“Tch…damn it,” Calliope said under her breath as she knew who was running down the hill, “what do you want Kiara!”

A girl with long orange and teal hair ran stopped where Calliope was laying down on the grass. Amethyst round eyes that can pierce the darkness shined brighter with the sun. Wearing a white cloak with a azure poncho that went to her knees, the designs of the poncho had a dove like figure with its wings spread out at the side of her shoulder.

Cali looked down and noticed that she was missing her sandals and was barefoot, “Hey where are your sandals?”

“Oh uh! There up there,” Kiara pointed at the top of the hill, “but come on we gotta go! It’s almost time for the ceremony!”

Cali had the same type of clothes but instead of white and silver it was a black and blue with a design of a crow, “Yeah, yeah give me a second.”

“What where you doing down there anyway?” Kiara and Calliope started to walk up the hill.

“I was chilling nothing much ya know.” Reaching the top of the hill Kiara put her arm out.

“…”

“Come on help me out here!”

“Oh yeah sandals.”

Putting on her sandals the two started to walk towards a lively town. Grownups in gowns and baskets of fruit walked everywhere, kids were playing and running everywhere, people in stands tried to sell what they offered convincing them it would be a great thing to buy their products. Banners of a crow and a dove hanged from building to building, the color patterns that the two wore covered the entire town. One of the kids that were playing with a ball bouncing back and forth strayed off the path towards Cali’s feet. Not paying attention on of the kids probably the age of five chased after the ball bumping into her body making the kid fall to the ground.

Staring at the down at the ground the kid seemed terrified as if he just talked back to his mother. Cali gave a sight and crouched down and lifting the kid on his foot, giving a soft smile she handed to ball to the kid, “Here be carefully next time ok.”

The kid smiled and shook his head and ran back to his group of friends. Hearing a small chuckle at her side she stood up to hear Kiara speak with a joking tone, “Well look at you! I didn’t know you where great with kids! That’s good to know….”

Cali’s face turned a tomato red and quickly came back stuttering, “B-back off! And what do you mean by that you shit bird!!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

The two continued to walk down towards where their destination but to be stopped from a person with a stand selling some fruit, “Hey you two! How are you guys!?”

“Oh, hey Uncle Biff! How you are doing you old man!” Kiara ran over waving her hand as Cali followed.

“I’m not that old you brat! Where were you two I though as some of the chosen ones should be more responsible.” Uncle Biff threw an apple in the air cutting it into perfect slices, then served it on a plate as it fell.

“Well, we would be here already if I didn’t have to go SEARCH FOR SOMEONE.” Kiara took a sliced apple as she poked at Cali.

“Hey! I was relaxing and I knew when to go!” Cali took a slice.

“Yeah suuuure,” Kiara's voice was muffled with the apple in her mouth, “but where heading towards the temple right now to get ready.”

“I see, I see well guess I shouldn’t have stopped you two but before you go here. Its gonna be a long way to the temple and you might get hungry.” Uncle Biff pulled out a basket of different kinds of fruits that contained mangos, oranges, apples, any fruit that you could imagine.

“Thanks Uncle we’ll see ya there.” Cali took the basket and the two started to walk away waving their hands.

They continued to walk from the town until they reached the exit, seeing in front of them was an entrance to a forest with a pathway of black and orange rocks. The door suddenly opened and the two walked inside, hearing birds singing and the streaming of water it was the calmest place to be. Cali walked down the path of the black rocks while Kiara walked down from the opposite side, reaching to the basket Kiara pulled out an orange, a small rat came to Kiara's foot and she gave it a piece of her orange.

“Run along Casper.”

“Did you really name the rat Casper?”

“Yeah, I did!”

“Alright…”

The two walked in silence as they made their way up a hill, then Cali looked down at the ground and asked, “Hey do you really think this is a good idea?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like this ceremony, we were chosen making us wear one of a crow resembling death and the other a dove resembling life.”

“I still don’t know where you’re getting at.”

“Like after today our normal lives are gone! We’re gonna be something else now and who knows what will happen!”

“Your right who knows what will happen, who knows what the future has instore for us,” Kiara reached out her hand under Cali’s cheek raising it up, “but whatever it is we will be ready for it…both of us together. I promise.”

Cali just nodded and the two kept on walking, reaching the top they saw the gigantic statues of a crow and a dove from the opposite direction. In front of them was a temple swirled in the colors of white and black, putting down the basket of fruit on a stand made of quarts the two bumped fist and walked to their statues. Cali kneeling down on the statue of the Crow and Kiara kneeling down on the statue of the Dove, a sudden glow radiated from both of the statues making a beacon into the sky. They stayed their kneeling till dusk and when it reached dusk, they left their places and grabbing the basket they walked towards the temple.

Pushing the door open they walked to the middle, all around them was statues of the previous predecessors, when reaching the middle Cali put the basket in front of them as they sat down in a crossed position.

“Alright ready?”

Cali took a deep breath and smiled, “Before we start, I want to give you something...”

“Oh, and that is?”

Reaching into a pocket she pulled out two bracelets, one with the words labeled Taka and the other Mori and she handed the Mori one to Kiara whispering under her breath, “here.”

Kiara’s face turned red as she still couldn’t understand what was happening.

“HERE TAKE IT!” Cali shook the bracelet once more.

“AWW!! ITS SO CUTE!! THANK YOU!!” Kiara squealed with excitement.

“Remember when we first met… I didn’t know who I was, but it didn’t matter to you,” Her eyes started to become watery as she tried to hold them back, “I didn’t even know my name, I didn’t know nothing, but you gave me a name, Calliope Mori and from then till even now I’m happy that you did. I’m happy that you gave me a place and I’m happy to have meet you.”

Tears ran down Kiara's face as she reached in for a hug, usually Cali would’ve put her hand on her head not letting her but this time she just embraced it and the two cried for a while. Wiping their tears, they both wore the treasure on their wrist.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

The two started clasp their hands and started to hum a song that the heavens could hear.

“BOOOOM!!!”

An explosion when off in the distance, the two’s singing stopped as they rushed out of the temple, and they could see it. The place they called home was now engulfed with flames and the screaming of people filled the air. Without hesitation they ran down to town, once they saw it their hearts felt like it dropped to the ground, fear and anger ran through them. Everything was on fire, people running and getting slaughtered as people in armor ran their swords through them.

Standing in place in disbelief Kiara started running towards the plaza and shortly after Cali followed. Reaching the Plaza all the stands where destroyed, pieces of the buildings where on the ground, blood ran through everywhere almost forming a river. A knight from the side had its sword ready to strike a mother and her child, Kiara rushed over towards the knight with a fist full of flames burning threw his armor and killing him as it went through its chest.

“What are you waiting for go!!” Kiara yelled as the mother and child started to run.

Another knight yelled as he went for Kiara, but she didn’t seem fazed and blue sparks formed around him. A small tornado of flames spiraled around him turning him into ash.

“Thanks!”

“What the hell is going on?!”

“Like I know!”

A group of knights started to come in and charged at the two, gritting their teeth they stood in place. A gust of wind came threw and picked up some of the knights in the air to only fall on the ground killing them. More wind breezed by as it sliced the knights into two or cutting their armor.

A voice came from behind, “Are you two okay!”

“Uncle Biff! What the hell is happening!” Cali asked as he got in front of the two.

“We got some unexpected guest from the kingdom. You too go and get to safety…I’ll take care of things here.”

“I’m not going anywhere! I’m staying here and fighting!”

“There’s not much time Kiara! Get out of here before they surround the entire place!”

The group of knights started to charge at the three, a ball of orange and teal flames burst at them and blue sparks came beneath the ground burning them. They simultaneously yelled out, “Where not going anywhere!”

“Fine you brats never listen anyway. Watch each other’s backs got it!”

“Yeah!”

The three rushed at the group and they fought for many hours. Dodging their blades, smelling the burning bodies as the wind blew carrying and killing waves and waves of soldiers. Blood ran down their heads and body as they gained more and more cuts from the blades, the wave of soldiers died down as the bodies piled up on each other. A solider went astray Cali noticed the kid from earlier hiding underneath some rubble. Quickly getting their Cali didn’t have enough time to burn the soldier but protecting the kid was all on her mind. Using her body as a shield she prepared herself for the intense screeching pain.

Blood ran in the air, turning to the side she saw Kiara’s worried face as she reached out her hand, but the blood that went in the air wasn’t hers. In front of Cali was Uncle Biffs covering himself over her. Putting his hand in front of the soldiers face a burst of wind blew off the soldier’s head.

“WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!” Cali caught Uncles Biffs body before it reached the floor.

“I shouldn’t need an explanation for that you too are good kids…now go run.” Uncle Biffs final breath was taken.

Cali yelled into the sky as blue sparks raised in the air burning the remaining soldiers, Kiara dropped on the floor shaking Biffs body hoping that a miracle would happen that he was still alive. Another group of knights in armor came in and before Cali could stand up and burn them a dagger flew through the air stabbing her hand pinning her on the wall. Screaming in pain she bit her tongue, and the sparks came again but four more daggers ran through her, one on her other hand, two on her legs, and another in her chest.

“Cali!!” Kiara reached her hand to her trying to get the daggers out but was stopped. Her eyes darken and she spat out blood. A sword was pierced through her chest having blood run down.

Cali heart destroyed as anger filled her eyes, pushing her hand through the nailed knifes her red blood ran down her arms as she screamed in the air. The knifes fell to the ground and she quickly pulled out the blades in her body only to be pierced in the chest with a blade.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! I’LL MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!”

The person just smiled and pushed the sword deeper finally killing Cali.

ts cold…its dark...where am I? Is this death? 

Cali heard something behind her, turning around on edge she had her hand held out in front of her only for her to see something terrifying.

“Who the hell are you?!” Cali yelled out into the void and the thing in front of her. Looking directly at it, it didn’t have a face only a skull wearing a black cloak and a scythe in hand.

“I’m the grim reaper.” It said walking towards her.

“Stay the hell away!!”

“Relax child I’m here to guide you.” The reaper came closer and noticed the crow on her shoulder. He stopped and began to think surly after he felt her endless rage and anger.

“On second thought I’m your second chance.”

“What do you mean!”

“Let’s make a deal you and I. I know how you died, I can feel the rage burning inside you, everyone in your town slaughtered-.”

“Just get to the point!”

“Become my apprentice and if you do, I’ll give you the power to kill every single one of those people who destroyed your loved ones.” He reached out his hand waiting for an answer.  
Not another second went by and Cali grabbed his boney hand, “Then it’s a deal then. Now rise and kill those who wronged you.”

She opened her eyes and when she did the group that killed her and Kiara still searched the area. Her body become engulfed with her blue flames as she rose from the ground, the group of knights stood in fear as they couldn’t move. With a wave of her arm four of the six combusted into flames burning them alive, then another rushed her at with a dagger in hand. With a twirl of her hand a scythe had been summoned piercing the soldier in the chest making him be carried in the air as she threw his body to the side. With the last one remaining the one to kill Biff and Kiara, he tried to run away only to be caught by the neck.

“I said I’ll make you pay didn’t I.”

His eyes and mouth spouted out blue flames as she burned him from the inside, tightening her grip her palm ignited making his head be set on fire as it grew stronger and stronger nothing not even ashes remained of his head. Dropping the bodies to the floor she walked over towards Kiara’s and Biffs lifeless body and cried.

That’s right I became a monster right when you monster decided to take my life! Everything I cared about! So, don’t blame me on how I became this way! YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELFS TO BLAME!!

Throwing the dead soldier’s body to the side she rampaged on mercilessly killing those in her way. Countless of bodies where piled as she made an ocean of blood, the army started to push away trying to get away of her rampaging.

“Like that will save you!” The ground trembled and put her hands in front of her.

Some of the soldiers knew it was inevitable, so they just stood and watch, forming behind her was a head of a humongous dragon made of blue flames. The dragon shorty chased after them burning the ground and bodies that it managed it cover. It was a massacre as Mori stared at the ground from the sky on top of the head of another flaming dragon, watching all of them screaming and the pointless running she remembered the past twenty years.

“Do you really think you can escape! After what you’ve done! Taking everything from me! Your all-fucking idiots! Fuck your broken kingdom! Fuck your pity! Fuck the rules! I’m gonna give you something worse than death!”

Mori jumped from the dragon landing in the middle of the crowd and once again slicing threw everything in her way as she ran down. The two dragons behind her followed destroying the land and almost melting the wall of ice that Lamy made. Everything that stood in her way turned into ash and death. Stopping in the middle of the crowd she put her hand in front her and a giant blue wave of fire rushed across everything. 

It’s cold, it’s always been cold ever since that day. But you’ve drew the line when you killed everyone I loved! I’ve crossed my heart and that’s when I lost my soul! So, in return I’ll make sure all of you only see the light of my flame!

A quick sudden stuck of pain went across her cheek. As she was sent flying, she turned her body around landing on the ground with her feet. When she looked up to see who dared defied her, her heat felt like it stopped.

“K-Kiara?” Cali reached didn’t believe it at first until she looked at her wrist. Seeing the exact same bracelet that she gave her all those years she started to walk to her. Tears started to run down her eyes.

“Kiara how are you alive! It’s been twenty years and you where alive this entire time! Where were-.”

“Shut the hell up!”

“What?”

“Don’t you think I’ve forgotten! I remember you! You killed everyone in my home!”

“What the hell are you talking about-.”

“DON’T FUCKING PLAY DUMB! I saw you with your scythe covered in blood! I saw all the bodies around you!!”

“You got it all wrong! Kiara!”

“Don’t use my name I don’t know how you got it, but I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done!”

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

“What the hell are you still going on about.”

"JUST GIVE ME A SECOND AND LET ME EXPLAIN IT TOO YOU!!" A sudden burst of flames came from her as she tried to beg for her to listen.

"I don't have thing to say to a person who knows nothing else but to take from others!"

"Fine. If you don't want to listen then I'll just make you!"

“You can try.” Kiara pointed her sword that looked like the blade was made of light.

Orange and teal flame of wings sprouted from her back. A small spark of black flickered from her wings, a sudden black and purple tornado covered her long wings, her orange and teal hair transformed into black and purple. The tornado of her wings burst out reveling her abyss black wings. A black phoenix made of her flames hovered above her. One of Mori’s dragons came from behind her ready to clash.

"What the hell happened to you..."  
"My anger took over. That's what happened, my anger and desire for revenge." 

Fine until you can listen to me. This will be our new beginning. As Life and Death.


	2. Her Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara's perspective of her rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile schools is kicking my ass.

Chapter???  
Her start.  
It was bright, way too bright to the point it blinded her. Although it seemed like the sun was right next to her it felt so cold, looking around she was in an area of white even where she stood was white. 1 

“Hello.” A voice came from behind.

With her arm out she yelled out, “Who are you! And where am I!” 

“Don’t be afraid,” The person came closer revealing a girl in a red robe, her hair was made of fire and at the end of it, little flickers of it disappeared into the air, “tell me? What is your name?”

“Takanashi Kiara…now what do you want?” 

“Well to first answer your question, you are dead and I’m your second chance.” 

“You’re still not making any sense.” 

“Then let’s start from here, do you know what a phoenix is?” 

Kiara began to get annoyed getting asked more questions than receiving answers, but played along, “A firebird, one that is unkillable.” 

“Yes but no phoenix in a way are killable but they will come back after a while.”

“Whatever just get to the point already.” 

“I’ll like to make a deal with you and that deal is this,” She held out her hand and a small flame ignited, “I’ll let you take this power. The Eternal Flame of a Phoenix and you’ll go on living and that means you can get your revenge for your family.”

“…” She remembered everything that had happened in what seemed the last couple of minutes. Holding back her tears she stared at the ground thinking and thinking. 

“So? What will it be?” The flame in her hand crackled as she held it closer to her.

Without another second she grabbed her hand, “Deal.” 

Her hand ignited with an orange and teal flame, it slowly crawled onto her arm, but it didn’t burn like hell it was just warm. As it reached her neck it went down her back till it reached her foot. Not a second after, the white ground beneath her burst with flames covering her entire body, slowly wings of fire sprouted behind her. 

“I see…well I suppose I should tell you before you go.”

“What is-.” She was quickly interrupted when she suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

“…,” She stood in silence and embarrassment, “I forgot to say she won’t remember her memories…shit.” 

She opened her eyes; the pain of flames filled her lungs as she gasped for air. The sound of wood-burning and clicking surrounded her, looking down she saw a body that she was over. Millions of questions filled her mind as she looked around seeing the bodies of others laying down, looking at her self she saw her white clothes stained with red. Flashes of images rampaged through her head making it pound. Pictures of the people in front of her smiling and laughing, then it changed to others screaming and yelling as blood spilled. 

It was all blurry she couldn’t understand a thing, grabbing her head she started to look around. Not seeing anything other than blue flames she got up from the ground and started to search through where everything was. Passing by hundreds and hundreds of bodies she saw all of the blood leading her to somewhere. Almost as if it were telling her to follow. Slowly dragging her oddly tired body she could feel the cold and wet ground with her barefoot. Reaching to where the blood stopped, she saw a girl about her height with her back turned. 

The blood that was on the ground started to rise up and slowly surround her. Her pink hair flowed with the wind, taking notice of her hand she was wielding a scythe covered in red. A wave of sudden unknown anger rose in her as Kiara started to piece together what had happened, her eyes flared up as she walked a little closer. Her flames started to slowly ignite from her hands, bringing them up in the air she was ready to turn the girl in front of her into ash. But the girl with the pink hair had blue sparks all around her, then shortly after a tornado of blue covered her blowing away Kiara. As she was blown away, she was stopped by a broken food stand. A large piece of wood smashed on the top of her head making her vision blur and covered in red as blood ran down. The next thing she knew was that the girl was gone, and she had passed out. 

Her eye twitched as a wet and constant dripping fell down her face. Waking up she saw that the night had passed away, but it didn’t matter because all she could see was the dark clouds crying. Kiara tried to get off of the ground but felt a sharp pain in her leg, tilting her head down she saw a piece of wood piercing her thigh. Grabbing it with her hand she bit down on her lip to the point where it drew blood and pulled out the large piece of wood. Gasping for air she rested her head as she felt the intense and sharp pain but then a warm feeling went over her leg.

A small orange flame covered her wound and after a second it disappeared revealing that her leg was now back to normal, not even a scar was left. Not questing it she picked herself up and walked back towards where she had been. Reaching where she originally was, she kneeled to the person that she was on.

“I don’t know who you are, but I think you were someone special to me,” Noticing that in a single eye she was crying, wiping away the tears she got back up, “but I promise that I will avenge you and that’s by killing whoever that was.” 

Kiara started to walk away into a forest disappearing from the village. 

Days turned into weeks as time passed on, she was cold and hungry only eating small berries. Dragging her tired restless body through the muddy road she used all her strength to walk. Soon after her legs gave out making her fall onto the muddy floor. Hearing something in the distance she slowly turned her head to the side to see a man in armor, only hearing the ringing in her ear she couldn’t understand what a thing of what he was saying. The next thing Kiara knew was that she was picked up in his arms then put on a wagon. Her eyes grew heavy and soon after she fell asleep.   
Flashes of what seemed like black and white pictures flashed through her mind, and even though she heard the laughter of the children and the cries of people dying, she only remembered two of the thousands of words. 

“Takanashi Kiara.” A girl had said it, but her face was cloudy and unrecognizable. 

Then those warm bright memories turned cold as flashes of red and blue filled her mind. Her body quickly shot itself up as she was gasping for air. Grabbing her chest of where her heart is, she felt the intense beating and pounding it was giving out. A thought struck her as she had noticed she’s not on the freezing ground anymore. Looking down her trembling hands were clenching onto a small fur blanket. The senses in her body came back to her as she felt the soft bed underneath her. 

Curiosity filled her head making the echoes she heard disappear, sliding her legs to the edge of the bed, she looked around seeing grey stone walls. In front of her was a door slightly opened, taking a deep breath she walked over and opened it trying her best not to make a sound. Revealing what was a short hallway with three extra doors to the side she started to walk to some stairs beside them.   
Step by step her heart started to pound again as her breath grew heavier. Making it down to the bottom she sighed as the wooden floor didn’t squeak once. Hearing what was metal clinging together and steam she walked towards the sounds. Reaching to where it grew louder, she poked her head out of the corner to see a tall muscular man with short black hair and a short beard. Peaking her head, a little more the man turned his head to where she was as she quickly hid it behind the wall. 

“I know your there,” The tall man spoke with his deep voice, “are you hungry? I’m making some food; do you want some?” 

Her stomach started to growl to the point where the man could hear, at first, she tried her best not to give in, but the sounds grew louder and louder. Stepping out of the corner she gave a defeated look as she stared at the ground while having one hand on her other arm. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Here come sit at the table I’ll get a bowl of soup ready for you.” He pointed to another room to the side of the entrance. 

Not saying anything she followed. Sitting down on the large table she waited for the man to come. Shortly after he showed up with a bowl of steaming hot soup in his hand, sliding it to her Kiara couldn’t help but wonder who was this person? Looking at the wooden bowl she saw what pieces were of chopped-up carrots, cabbages, and chicken. 

“Eat it while it’s still hot but just make sure to blow on it first.” 

Taking the wooden spoon that she was given, she dipped it in the bowl picking up pieces of the steamy liquid and chicken. Hearing those dreadful growls again she stuck the spoon in her mouth. Immediately after she dropped the spoon as she felt the burning sensation run in her tongue and throat.

“Hey! Hey! I told you to blow on it didn’t I!” The man quickly ran over with a napkin in hand. 

Right as when he was about to touch Kiara’s cheek a small flare of her flame suddenly shot out making him recoil his hand back. Kiara clenched her throat as she continued to cough but stared into his eyes as if she had a dagger on him. 

“What the hell was that?” He was able to still feel the intense heat on his palm even though the flame was small. 

Snatching the napkin away from his hand she cleaned herself, grabbing the wooden spoon that she dropped she once again dipped it in the bowl. Before eating it she kept her eye on the man who went to sit back down. Not making the same mistake as the first time she started to blow on the spoon seeing the steam swaying to the side. Finally eating it she felt the cool liquid go down her throat. Although it was only a small taste of it, she began to eat and eat as if it was the best thing in the world. 

“Alright I guess we can start here, my name is Huke. What’s yours?”

Taking a moment to swallow she replied with confidence, “Takanashi Kiara.” 

“Takanashi Kiara huh? Well, I’ll just call you Kiara for short…do you remember anything? Like why you were in the middle of the road?” 

“…” She wasn’t sure what to say, she put the pieces together, but something didn’t feel right. Something…someone felt missing. 

“Does it has to do with something with the burned-down village?” 

Her head quickly shot up and as soon as a flame was about to burst out, he spoke again, “Me and my crew found the village not so long ago. We investigated it and we saw no survivors,” He noticed her sudden spark, “does that have anything to do with you?” 

Biting her lip, she quietly replied, “I don’t really know…”

“Well, what do you know?” 

All she could think of was the girl with pink hair and a scythe in her hand, “There was a girl with pink hair and a scythe covered in blood.”   
“If you don’t mind can you tell me more? Well, at least what you can remember anything will help.” 

She nodded and started to explain everything that she knew…or at least what she thought she knew. Kiara explained the blue flames she saw, she explained the bodies and blood that were spilled, then finally she explained the girl with the pink hair. 

Astonished and sorry on how much she went through in the short number of days he spoke again, “I’m sorry for asking and I’m sorry for what happened.”

“Don’t be it’s not like you were the one who did it.” 

“One more thing if you don’t mind.” 

“What is it?” 

He pointed to the left side of his chest, “What’s that dove on your clothes for?’” 

She looked at the symbol but couldn’t exactly say what it was, “I don’t know I just have it.” 

“Yeah, I thought so,” Huke stopped and began to think, “Hey you don’t have anywhere to go right?” 

She sadly nodded. 

“Well, I know it’s weird because I just met you but why not stay here for a while? Until you remember your past and when you can support yourself.” 

She thought about it. There was nowhere to go and no one waiting for her. She didn’t have a place to stay and the only thing out there was HER. Then after thinking she had her answer. 

“Sure. Just for a bit.” 

Minutes of silence passed by as she continued to eat. Then breaking the silence she asked him, “Why are you doing this for me?” 

Putting his hand behind his head he began to scratch it and let out a sigh, “I used to have a daughter and you just remind me of her. That’s all.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking…what happened to her?” Kiara’s lip shook as she already began to regret asking. 

Silence filled the air as he looked at the ceiling, she could feel the pain and saddens coming from him, “Her name was Ava, and well she passed three years ago…it was an illness we didn’t have the money to get her treated.”

“oh…I’m sorry for asking.” 

“Don’t be it’s not your fault,” Silence came back as she slowly ate the soup, “well anyway once you're done I’ll show you your room, and well we will go from there.” 

Kiara nodded in agreement as she saw him get up and leave the room. Just noticing her shaking hand she clenched onto it trying to make it stop. Taking three deep breaths she felt something on her wrist, removing her hand she saw a bracelet with the name that read “Mori”. Who’s Mori? Why did she have a bracelet with the name Mori on it? Was it someone important to her? She didn’t have the answers she didn’t know anything. 

Time passed as she finally finished her soup, not knowing where to put it she left it on the table. Walking back up the stairs she saw Ichigo come out of what she assumed was his room and soon after showed Kiara her room. It was the same place where she had woken up, wanting to ask what she should do now he spoke out saying that it’s already getting late and that she should rest. Looking outside of a window, he was right, what seemed like it was in the middle of the day five minutes ago had turned into night in an instant. Saying goodnight, he walked away closing the door behind her. Slowly climbing into her new bed, she closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep. But the images of red interfered from letting her get any sleep. 

The fact that her brain started to ask questions she didn’t know didn’t help one bit. Time and time passed as she tossed and turned but her mind couldn’t stop, finally, her eyes grew heavy, finally, her head stopped asking questions. Finally, she was able to get the rest she dreadfully needed. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Kiara stood on top of a grassy hill as a sword made of her flames stuck into the ground without even burning the tiniest of grass. During those twenty years she learned to control her flames, she trained her bodies to learn how to fight, but even though she learned all of this she was still lost about herself. Through the years only fragments of memories came to her, but it was a puzzle to put them all together. 

Hovering her hand over the flaming sword it dispersed and climbed back to her palm. Putting her hand to her chest she watches the flame dance, hearing someone from the distance, she closed the palm of her hand and started to walk down the hill. 

Reaching the bottom, she saw Huke standing next to a tree, with a smile on his face he spoke out, “It’s finally time huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” She put her hand on her hip as she smiled at the ground. 

“Before you go to the war, I want to give you something. Something I made for you.’ 

“Oh, really what is it?” 

Huke reached out his hand behind a tree pulling out a shield of orange and blue almost resembling her colors, “Took me a lot of time to make this so don’t go losing it now!” 

Kiara laughed as she took the heavy shield from him, taking a closer look in the middle was a small hole, “Hehe not gonna lie I think you missed a spot.” 

“I make no mistakes see that handle pull it out.” He pointed at the handle that poked out of the shield. 

Putting her hands on it she slowly released what was like a sword-like shape. What she assumed was supposed to be a blade in the middle was nothing but air, “You want me to die don’t you?” Kiara   
started to tease him but looking slightly worried. 

Giving an annoyed look he began to explain, “You never change, do you? You're still so impatient. Use your fire then something will happen.” 

A small portion of flames sprouted from her hand then a sudden blinding light hit her. Opening her eyes, she saw that what was once nothing there was now a blade of blinding light. Not a single flame strayed away from the blade, it was only a straight beam of light. In her other hand, the middle of the shield turned a bright blue. 

“When did you have the time to make this?!” Her eyes were widened with astonishment and excitement.

“I somehow found my time and raising you made that difficult.” Huke started to laugh as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say, old man!” She gently brushed his hand off, a sudden sound of horns filled the air, “well I guess that’s the call.” 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He tried to hide it, but Kiara could already feel his sadness. 

Kiara started to walk further down as she tightly clenched her knew shield and sword in hand. 

“Hey, kid...”

“Yeah.” 

“Come back to me you got it.” 

Quickly dropping her shield, she ran back at him with her arms out hugging him, tears started to run down her cheeks as she started to repeat, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for everything!”   
Holding back his tears he gently patted her back, “Thank you for being here.”

Not wanting to let go she felt her arm being swept to the side by Huke’s she knew she had to go. Walking back down to where she was, Kiara picked up her new shield and sword she could feel them already being a part of her. A burst of flames came from her back forming the shape of wings.   
Looking back one last time she said, “I’ll see you later Papa!” 

Then in an instant, she flew into the sky with her wings of flames. Soaring through the sky, she saw the battleground and could already feel the tension between them. Landing on the ground making the dust go into the air she turned and saw the many soldiers terrified faces. Looking in front of her she saw a girl crossing her hands as she started down them. Her white hair flowed with the wind. A little part of hope inside Kiara died down as she was expecting her. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and rumbled, pieces of the ground split apart next to her like a wall of ice shot up from the ground, separating her from all the other soldiers other than her own. 

She heard the whispers of the people behind her asking what is going on, when will the battle start, and how many are going to die. Wanting to say something to calm their minds she was stopped as she heard the scream and cries of people being massacred. Turning her head to where the sounds were something familiar lingered in the air. The smell of burning bodies and the choking air. Something instantly shot up into the sky, ahead of a giant dragon made of blue flames. Her eyes darkened as she realized who it was, anger filled her veins as well as the taste of blood. 

Kiara’s wings of flames grew once more as she launched herself into the air heading towards the flames. Not only was she able to feel her anger but also the pain and scared feelings of those around her. It somewhat fueled her in a way she couldn’t understand, flying over the group of people that started all of this, one of them stared at her one with long blond hair. She reached out her hand facing Kiara as if she were about to do something but stopped almost as if something held her back. Not wanting anything to do about it she ignored the girl and flew straight towards the sea of blue flames. 

“Why did you stop me?” Haachama turned towards Kuro.

“Because if you would’ve done something then you would’ve died on the spot,” Kuro warned her. 

“By who exactly,” A dangerous curiosity rose in her, “were the only ones here and I doubt you would kill me.” 

“You’ll see when the time comes.” 

Hovering about where she found her target, she saw burned and cut-up bodies lying on the floor as a dragon rampaged through the ground. Sweeping down to the ground she saw her, the girl with the pink hair, at an incredible speed she kicked the girl interrupting the burst of fire sending her flying. Kiara started to walk towards her gripping the handle of her sword she released from her shield. If anger was a thing to be seen in the air, then that what was clouding her vision. 

“K-Kiara?” The girl with pink hair questioned her as her hand fell to where her wrist was.

“Kiara how are you alive! It’s been twenty years and you were alive this entire time! Where were-.”

“Shut the hell up!” Kiara yelled out as she noticed the blood on her scythe.

“What?”

“Don’t you think I’ve forgotten! I remember you! You killed everyone in my home!” Her anger grew. 

“What the hell are you talking about-.”

“DON’T FUCKING PLAY DUMB! I saw you with your scythe covered in blood! I saw all the bodies around you!!” It rose once more. 

“You got it all wrong! Kiara!”

“Don’t use my name I don’t know how you got it, but I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done!”

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

“What the hell are you still going on about.” Since anger blinded her, she couldn’t and didn’t let the girl speak.

"JUST GIVE ME A SECOND AND LET ME EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!!" A sudden burst of flames came from her as she tried to beg for her to listen.

"I don't have a thing to say to a person who knows nothing else but to take from others!"

"Fine. If you don't want to listen, then I'll just make you!"

“You can try.” Kiara pointed to the sword that Huke had given her.

Orange and teal flame of wings sprouted from her back. A small spark of black flickered from her wings, a sudden black and purple tornado covered her long wings, her orange and teal hair transformed into black and purple. The tornado of her wings burst out revealing her abyss black wings. A black phoenix made of her flames hovered above her. One of Mori’s dragons came from behind her ready to clash.

"What the hell happened to you..."

“Didn’t you hear me you took everything?” 

Without wasting another second, she dashed at Mori with her sword ready to strike, concluding that there was no time for talking Mori did the same. As soon as their blades met so did the dragon and phoenix, the air shook and the ground trembled as the two smashed together. The ground shattered as trails of black and blue flames scattered across the land. Pulling back her scythe Mori aimed for Kiara’s stomach but only for it to be blocked by her shield, the blue light that was in the middle shot out a bundle of flames at her. Tapping her foot on the ground her blue flames shot out consuming Kiara’s flames. 

Using her shield to block her fire she jumped through it swinging her sword at Mori as soon as it reached her neck she let go of the handle. Not having enough time to respond Mori felt the gut-wrenching pain of Kiara’s shield as it smashed her ribs. She coughed up blood as she was launched back skipping on the ground. Getting back up she brushed off the pain and ran back at her. 

“Hey, why did she change all of a sudden?” Haachama asked as she waved her legs back and forth looking at the two fight. 

“It’s corruption,” Kuro replied not looking away from her field.

“Corruption? What is that supposed to mean?” 

As soon as Kuro was about to answer she was cut off by Rushia, “It means that she was able to feel the pain and anger around everyone and manifesting it to her own. I don’t think she realizes what she’s even doing.”

“She is the only person to do that?” 

“There are rare cases for some people but knowing that this girl is a phoenix then it’s not surprising. Although the time for her to be in what is called a “Dark Phoenix” is not long since it seems like this is her first time being in it.” 

“How do you know so much of this?” Kuro asked her. 

“I deal with black magic something like this is only the basic thing.” 

Spinning her scythe in her hand she kept scaping bits of Kiara’s shield not letting her have the time to attack. Using one of her black wings she scraped Mori’s cheek as she cut a piece of Kiara’s arm. Knowing that they were going nowhere another dragon rose from Mori’s flames that she threw on the ground lifting her. Pointing her hand at Kiara small traces of sparks floated all around her, the ground set ablaze with her flames burning and killing the soldiers that tried to run. Hearing the screams, fueled her Kiara even more as she lifted herself off of the ground. 

All of the sparks that lingered in the air started to form behind Mori. As soon as they cluttered together, they ignited into the air shining as bright as the sun. Sudden spears of blue were launched at Kiara, putting her shield up as soon as it touched the spear it combusted making Kiara flung her arm in the air. Another spear came at her, not having enough time to dodge the spear exploded on her. The intense burning feeling was everywhere until her flame covered her entire body making Mori disappear. Looking back up at her Mori had her open palm facing towards her as a small ball came to her hand. 

In an instant, thousands of spears were flying towards Kiara with jet-like speed. Taking the challenge Kiara flew straight at the spears dodging and rolling each one that passed by. Covering her fist in black that she held her sword in the blade grew longer and the side of it expanded forming a spear-like weapon. The side next to the handle exploded with the black flames acting almost like a booster, the side of her shield shot out black flames and forming small like wings crossing each other in the middle. Kiara’s mind suddenly became blank, her concentration was like no other, then before she knew it, she was already in front of Mori. 

Clenching onto her spear she threw it at Mori piercing her stomach as soon as she smashed on into the ground it cracked and shattered into millions of pieces making a crater. The blue flames that engulfed the ground slowly started to disappear, slowly landing on the ground Kiara’s form disappeared, her black wings and flames restored to orange and teal. Her hair went back to its original color other than black and purple. Pain and agony took over her body as she fell on the floor coughing up blood. Hearing a loud crash next to her she saw that her phoenix was pinned down on the floor, another dragon of the blue came and tore off one of its wings. Picking herself up she slowly dragged herself over. 

A burning sensation was all over her body, she forgot about everything, she forgot about holding herself back, Mori forgot to hold her bloodlust. Slowly pulling out the blade that was in her she threw it on the ground far where she could reach. Step by step she climbed up the hole, screams filled the air once more, but no one was around, Kiara turned around as she heard the screeches. Small different color balls started to rise from the dead, the blood that stained the ground started to stream towards Mori. As the blood ran to her it started to spiral around her as did the souls of the dead. 

A horrified look came over Kiara as she started to yell out, “WHY THE HELL ARNT YOU DEAD!!” 

“Dancing scythe.” 

Crescent blades started to sprout out of the ground rushing at Kiara, and before she knew it the arm that she used to hold her shield was sliced off. 

Raising a single hand, she started at Kiara almost seeming hypnotized, “You can’t kill death.” 

A rupture of azure flames stormed at her, putting up her hand she held a small makeshift orange flame trying to cover herself from the blast. Mori had forgotten about her chances to make Kiara realized. She had the demons that dwelled inside her take over as she lost her soul once more. Struggling to have her shield up Kiara was pushed back till she reached the ice wall. All of the fire that surrounded them started to follow Mori’s flame adding more power.

“More.” One of her dragons was absorbed into the flame.

“More!” Another one was added.

“MORE!!” All the other flames that were around them even Kiara’s flames started to form into thousands of other dragons and dived into the blast. 

Her flame died down, her lungs burned as she breathed in the flames, her body slowly started to turn into ash. For some odd reason flashes of memories passed by her.  
“Cali?” 

Upon hearing those words Cali was snapped back into reality. The flames that she dispensed quickly disappeared as her heart sank. Running and tripping to Kiara tears came down her eyes but quickly evaporated from the heat all around. 

Cali held Kiara’s almost burned body she saw Kiara’s orange and teal flames slowly start to engulf her, “Jesus Christ what have I done!” Even though she wanted to cry the flames around her didn’t let it happen. 

Feeling a weak hand on her cheek she felt Kiara’s hand slowly wipe the small tears away, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” 

“You idiot! Why the hell are you sorry! This is all because of me!” 

“No, it’s on me too. Stop putting everything on yourself. I forgot about you that’s something that should never be done.” 

Biting her lip, she didn’t know what else to say all she thought about was how she was going to save her. But it didn’t matter the flames that were on Kiara started to slowly eat at her. 

“Hey promise me something.” Kiara started to say what she can muster.

“What.”

“Will you always be my Mori?” 

Mori uncontrollably nodded as she continuously said yes.

Smiling once more she gazed at her, “Then I’ll make a promise to you.” 

“What is it?”

“That no matter where or how far you are “in the next life I promise I will find you.” Saying those final words her flames already engulfed her making her turn to ashes.   
Endlessly crying she yelled in the sky.

It was warm but the ground was rough. Opening her eyes, she saw a red floor and red spikes in the distance. 

“Seems like you finally up. Took you long enough.” A girl was sitting next to her. Her pink hair swayed as she got off of the ground. 

“Come on let’s go you can’t stay here forever,” The girl with pink hair started to walk forward, “what are you waiting for come on.” 

“…” 

“What?”

“I’m sorry…who are you?” Kiara asked her.

Her start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need sleep after this. Hope you enjoyed and just like last time criticism is appreciated.


End file.
